To The Bone
by RiverAri
Summary: Valkubus. Rated M for a reason. Tamsin living with Dyson, Bo losing an arm? What's happening? Have I lost it? Probably. Just read and enjoy.


**A/N: Huzzah for new stories! I had the sudden urge to write a new Valkubus fic so look, I did! :) Do you love me yet? This chapter is basically all smut, just so you know. Femslash, femslash, femslash. Valkubus, Valkubus, Valkubus. Yay, yay, yay.**

**This is supposed to be co-written with my friend Ari again but she has a tendency to fall asleep before we can get anything done (different time zones, boo) so we'll see how that goes._ I will be looking for someone to help me with this one as I go so __if you're interested in co-writing this__, PM me and let me know!_ I'll say it again at the end of the chapter because I'm annoying like that ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for Lost Girl and it's characters or anything of the sort.**

* * *

Four days had passed since Tamsin had moved into Dyson's loft. When the wolf found out she was living out of her truck, he had insisted she move in with him at his apartment, as there was plenty of space – heck, the place may as well be a warehouse. After a few days of intense convincing on Dyson's part, the blonde finally agreed under the condition that he keep their arrangement quiet. The detectives had managed to work out a shower schedule, a sleeping arrangement, a who-buys-booze schedule, and a basic 'sock-on-the-doorknob' system.

Tamsin kicked the heavy, metal door shut behind her as she entered the shared loft, tossing her keys on the counter once she reached the kitchen and grabbing a hefty bottle of whisky from atop the cupboard. She deemed herself worthy of celebration as she had just closed a major case at the 39th division with Dyson. Though, the wolf himself had opted to celebrate at the Dal rather than stare at the cinder walls of their apartment with a bottle of booze. Tamsin sighed and glanced down at the bottle in her hands. _His loss_.

The blonde took a generous swig of the whisky and relished in the sensation it left as it burned down her throat. She shrugged out of her tan leather jacket, tossing it onto the back of the couch that she had been sleeping on since she moved in, and set the bottle down on the coffee table, but not before tossing back another good sized gulp of the kicking beverage. Knowing that she would probably have the place to herself for a good portion of the night, if not until morning, the Valkyrie rid herself of the button down shirt and jeans she was wearing and slipped into a black sports bra and her favorite pair of workout pants. Tamsin tied her hair back into a ponytail, stuffed her hands into a pair of well-loved boxing gloves and began sparring with the bag that hung in the center of the loft.

After about forty five minutes of bouncing around the bag, throwing jabs and taking kicks, Tamsin stopped in her workout as a pounding on the door sounded through the apartment. She huffed out an annoyed chuckle, assuming it to be Dyson, already drunk off his wolfy ass, and slid the gloves off, tossing them to the side. The pounding came again, more urgent this time.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your tail in a knot, I'm coming," Tamsin called as she crossed the room.

"...Tamsin?" The blonde paused instantly, hand hovering above the door's handle, green eyes shooting wide as she recognized the weak voice. That voice was not that of the wolf. No, that voice was that of a certain trouble seeking succubus. Tamsin took a deep breath and swung the heavy metal door open, trying to appear as casual as possible. This turned out to be extremely difficult when you count the fact that the sight she was met with on the other side of the door was nothing to be expected.

"Damn, succubus," Tamsin breathed as she took in the brunette before her. The woman's face was densely mauled with minor scrapes and bruises with one, eye catching tear across the left of her clavicle. But what was supremely bothersome, was the serious lack of….well….anything, where Bo's right arm should be. Technically her arm was still there but her bicep had been all but chopped off and her forearm looked as though it had been put through a blender – twice. Bone was poking out in various places as she cradled the limp appendage against her torso.

"Tamsin, wha- _agh! _Where's Dyson? I- _ah! _I….need Dyson," the brunette managed to sputter out, pain evident in her voice – and everything else.

"He's not here…what the hell did you do," the Valkyrie said monotonously, slowly becoming aware of where this situation was headed and growing increasingly anxious of the end result.

"I...no time….I need to feed, Tamsin," Bo breathed, obviously growing weaker by the second. She looked up in agony with pleading brown eyes at the now very nervous blonde. Tamsin furrowed her brow and stared briefly at the mess of succubus before her.

After a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward slowly towards Bo. She curled her right arm around the brunette's virtually unscathed left side as a means of support and cupped her other hand to the succubus' right cheek as delicately as possible. Bo looked up at her, the confusion obvious even through her pain, stunned by the blonde's gentle actions. Tamsin leaned in to the brunette's tattered features. Just before their lips touched, the blonde whispered, "Just this once, succubus."

And with that, their bodies connected in the most beloved of ways. Tamsin was careful, her lips moving sweetly over Bo's as if they were made of thin sheets of glass that she would break if she moved too drastically. Bo reciprocated the kiss weakly and found herself being guided into the loft by the sensual blonde. Tamsin pushed the door shut skillfully with one swift tap of her foot, reaching an arm around to lock it behind them as she began to lead the brunette in the direction of the couch.

Her actions were interrupted when she felt a strong pull from her core as Bo began extracting her chi. The succubus felt the effects immediately. To be honest, she was kind of relieved that it was Tamsin she was feeding off of instead of Dyson. The Valkyrie's chi was unlike any she had ever tasted and it healed her faster than anyone else's as well. She felt her skin melding back together at her collarbone and groaned as the bones of her arm began mending themselves, her muscles repairing, followed by the fixing of her soft skin.

As her strength began to build, so did her arousal. She coiled her now healed arm around Tamsin's firm waist and pulled their bodies together forcefully. When she felt the heat from the blonde's exposed, beautifully toned abdomen through her torn shirt, she desperately wanted the garment off so she could soak in much needed skin-to-skin contact. She danced her fingers up and down the Valkyrie's spine, sending waves of pleasure through her fingertips and eliciting a moan from the blonde in question.

The small sound of approval was all the permission Bo needed as she shoved Tamsin hard against the concrete wall behind the door. The detective gave a light grunt at the sudden force against her bare back, causing Bo to pull back a bit with concern.

"Too rough? Did I hurt you?"

A sly grin spread across the green eyed fae's expression as she took in the sparkling blue irises of the woman in front of her before bringing their faces back together. "In your dreams, succubus," Tamsin murmured against the brunette's lips, earning a low, breathy chuckle from the shorter woman.

That chuckle soon turned into a gasp as the blonde expertly flipped their positions, pressing her body against Bo's and holding her against the cold surface. She slid her warm tongue into the brunette's waiting mouth and the succubus all too eagerly accepted its entrance, trailing her own around the inside of Tamsin's beautiful mouth in a haste. Her hands were traversing the Valkyrie's glorious torso when Tamsin bit down playfully against her bottom lip, causing her to rake her nails up the blonde's exposed sides.

This set off some sort of animalistic pleasure in Tamsin. She let loose a low growl and immediately began clawing at the succubus' top, eventually discarding the offensive material successfully to the side before lifting the brunette off the ground and slamming her against the wall yet another time. Bo let out a satisfied grunt and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, enjoying the new view. Tamsin, her face nearly buried in the succubus' perfect chest, was enjoying her new view as well.

She nipped and licked at the exposed portion of Bo's breasts and laid open mouthed kisses across her newly healed clavicle. She trailed her lips along the bone and began tracing her tongue up the brunette's neck, eventually finding a sensitive spot, and settling in to suck at the tender skin to her heart's content. When she was satisfied that she had left a decent enough mark on the succubus, she bit down lightly at the delicate flesh and rolled her hips into the succubus' center, bringing a gasping moan from the squirming woman in her arms.

The Valkyrie snaked an arm around to Bo's back and unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room in one swift motion of her wrist. She marveled the woman's incredible chest for a moment before pulling one already erect nipple between her lips and sucking _hard_. Bo shrieked at the unexpected pleasure before Tamsin began massaging her hot tongue over the skin and eventually pulled away with an audible _pop_.

"_Ohhh_, god," Bo whimpered as Tamsin placed her back on her feet and began trailing suckling kisses and nibbles and licks down her smooth abdomen, dragging her nails down the brunette's sides the entire way.

She paused when she reached the top of Bo's pants and chuckled, her breath dancing across the succubus' skin and causing her to writhe further under her hold. "Hmm...I'd answer to Tamsin but 'god' works too, I suppose," the blonde breathed, painfully slow as she tugged Bo's leather pants from her hips and down the length of her legs. Once she successfully rid the woman of her pants, she began tracing her long fingers along the edges of Bo's underwear – honestly she was surprised that the woman was even wearing any. Bo quivered under Tamsin's expert touch, pressure building in her core, she could feel the need for some sort of relief – and soon.

The blonde tucked her index fingers beneath the thin fabric at Bo's hips and gently slid the garment away from her body, bracing herself as Bo went weak and nearly collapsed against her shoulders. After all of this build up, the succubus was ready for anything the detective would throw at her, but what happened next she was not prepared for.

Tamsin's breath was hot against her throbbing center and she ached for the first contact. But apparently she was going to have to wait because just when Bo thought she would be rewarded, the blonde rose from her position in front of the brunette, and backed away slowly with a wide smirk on her face. The grin grew wider as she looked the stark naked succubus up and down and she keyed into the younger fae's horrified, longing expression.

Bo took in the Valkyrie's clothed figure, body glistening with sweat from both her workout and their foreplay. Her workout pants hugged the curves of her endless legs to a sickeningly perfect degree and her sports bra left her amazing abs free to be ogled. She admired the few strands of blonde hair that had come loose from the woman's usually tight up-do that now fell around her strong, Nordic features. She sighed – almost gasped – in want.

"I think I'm gonna grab a drink...y'want one," Tamsin said with a wink and a click of her tongue, turning towards the whisky bottle she had left sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh hell no. No way are you playing that with me, bitch," Bo muttered under her breath as she charged forward and grabbed the blonde by her wrist, spinning her around and crashing their bodies back together in heated passion. She pushed the taller woman backwards and the two fell over the arm of the couch, landing roughly on the cushions below. Before Tamsin had time to think, she had been stripped of all her clothing, unsure of where it may have landed in Bo's apparently urgent need to get her naked. Though she was pretty sure something had hit a lamp since there was a crash and the room was suddenly a bit darker.

Bo angrily bit and sucked her way down Tamsin's remarkable body until she reached the tops of her thighs. The blonde squirmed slightly in anticipation of what she knew was about to happen. Bo, not being the tease that Tamsin was, immediately ran her tongue from the Valkyrie's opening all the way to her pulsing clit. She smiled as she tasted just how wet the blonde was for her and continued to flick her tongue against Tamsin's wanting bundle of nerves.

The blonde was practically screaming as Bo went down on her. She had never been this pleasured in her lives. She didn't think it could get any better until she felt a strong arm bar itself firmly across her writhing hips and felt the brunette smile against her core. Within milliseconds, the succubus had curled two fingers into Tamsin's opening and was pumping in a steady rhythm with her tongue still stroking the blonde's clit.

It didn't take long for the Valkyrie to climb to her peak. When Bo felt the detective's walls beginning to tighten around her fingers, she began to send out pulsating waves of pleasure into the ravishing woman beneath her. With one final thrust, Tamsin practically exploded around Bo's fingers.

Bo let the green-eyed beauty ride out the extent of her orgasm with bucking hips and excited screams, eventually coming to a slow stop. The succubus climbed atop the blonde and rested her head against the other woman's heaving chest once she was sure that she had enjoyed herself to the fullest. Tamsin placed one hand at the small of Bo's back and gazed down at her admiringly.

"And I repeat..._damn_, succubus," she chuckled. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Let's just call it a thank you for healing me up so quick," Bo winked and began placing tender kisses along Tamsin's collarbone.

"Mmm, well remind me to save your life more often," the detective purred in approval before she could stop herself.

Just as Bo was about to respond, the metal door to the loft swung open, Tamsin's eyes following suit, as she took in the drunken, burly wolf man in the doorway.

"Shit, Dyson!"

"Oh! Damn, partner, what did we say about the sock on the door! Jeez!" the wolf all but squealed in disgust as he backed out of the apartment, his hand held tightly over his eyes, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay smut :) This changed a lot throughout the writing process. The first chapter was supposed to be a collaboration with Ari, as most of my stories are (actually all of them are except for Little Games) but she ended up not feeling well so I took over and did this chapter on my own. There is an actual plot to this story, it's not all smut and games, I promise. This will be a continued story even if I end up doing it by myself. Ari is supposed to work with me on the next chapter but _if_ that falls through, _I'll be looking for someone to collaborate with and co-write this story with me!_**

**I hope you enjoyed the smut. This is the first time I've felt creative in a really long time so hopefully it paid off. Let me know what you think and _if you're interested in helping me write_, PM me or leave me a review telling me so (I'd prefer a PM though)! :)**

**xRiver**


End file.
